Brains and Brawn
by PowertuffBoy
Summary: Sadie (my oc) takes her son Brian to Washington D.C. for his birthday. She eventually meets Abraham and the others on the way there. At first she hates Abraham. Will all of that change or will their relationship stay as hatred?
1. Get to know them

**Summary:** Sadie (my oc) takes her son Brian to Washington D.C. for his birthday. She eventually meets Abraham and the others on the way there. At first she hates Abraham. Will all of that change or will their relationship stay as hatred?

This is just a get to know the character chapter. So enjoy learning about Sadie and Brian.

 **Sadie** : Sadie has blonde hair and green eyes. She's wearing a blue shirt she has black torn up jeans and black tennis shoes on. She's kind and sweet but touch Brian and you'll regret it. Her family is her son Brian, her younger brother Gavin (he'll have his own story in the future), and her father Jonathan. She's 32.

 **Brian** : Brian has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a green button up shirt and jeans he has black tennis shoes on. He's a curios boy and he loves to read. He wanders away from Sadie, which makes her worry. He's 5.

This is Sadie and Brian you should know Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene if you watched the TV show.


	2. Beginning

Sadie grabs supplies from a farmhouse. She closes her bag walking to a kid's room "Brian come on time to go" she opens the door. Brain stands up walking over holding a chapter book "ok mommy" he leaves the house with her. She walks down the road keeping him in front of her she looks around holding a knife.

Brian smiles running in front of her running farther forward. "Brian stay close to me" she chases him he stops running and looks at her "sorry mom".

They walk through the town Sadie checks any cars they pass for supplies. They eventually make it to the highway they walk on the side of the road. Sadie sighs "this is terrible" she helps Brian over a blockade before climbing over herself.

She holds his hand looking at a sign she sighs, "we'll rest at the next town" he nods walking with her. She walks on the side of the road looking at cars Brian holds her hand tighter as a walker hits a car window next to him. She looks at the car "don't worry it cant get you" she keeps walking he looks back keeping an eye on the car as the walker tries getting to them.

She stops and sits on a barricade she helps Brian sit on it kicking his legs she hands him a cracker and cheese pack. He takes it "don't you need to eat mommy" he looks at her she smiles "I ate when you took your nap" she lies to him. He nods eating she always tells him this everyday to get him to eat.

Sadie waits by a tree holding the handle to her knife. They do the same things everyday they wake up early, Sadie gets what supplies she can find, they walk for awhile, they stop at a house so Brian can have his nap, they walk until they make it to the next town or city, Sadie clears out a building and they sleep their for the night. It's a constant repeat.

Sadie pushes open the door to a store she walks inside holding her knife. She put Brian in a car and had him lock the door. She whistles hitting the wall she waits for a bit listening for any walkers she pulls her knife out as three walkers walk over.

"Come on come get me" she backs up through the aisles. One lungs at her it hits a shelf making it rock but not fall over. She stabs its head pushing it on the ground she looks at the other two. She keeps backing up looking around the store for something she can use. She gets behind a shelf she pushes it over killing the other two walkers. She looks at them stabbing their heads just to be safe.

She sighs in relief when all of them are dead she puts her knife away. A walker walks over grabbing her she struggles with it pushing it into the wall she grabs for her knife not being able to reach it. She slams its head into the wall making it let go of her she grabs her knife stabbing it head.

"I don't know where you came from but you gave me a run for my money" she leaves the store walking to the car Brian's in. She opens the door grabbing him she rubs his back walking in the store.

She lays a blanket on the ground setting up a bed for them. She puts him down grabbing a book for him to read Brian sits on the makeshift bed. Sadie walks around the store looking for supplies she grabs a few cans of food putting them in her bag. She puts her bag down laying down next to Brian putting her back to the door so if anyone comes in they only see her.

She rubs Brian's hair as he sleeps she closes her eyes falling asleep holding him close and protectively. This was the beginning of their adventure and soon they'll have some new people to travel with.


	3. Two friends and one enemy

When Sadie wakes up the next morning her bag is gone. She sits up and looks around for it "Brian did you move my bag" she looks at him but he's fast asleep and still in the same position he went to sleep in. She stands up and looks around for it she hears a car drive away she runs outside to see a truck drive away with her bag in the back "hey that's my bag" she yells huffing.

She walks back inside picking Brian up walking down the street. They had no food or water she just had to hope for the best. She puts him down as he wakes up she walks down the side of the road. She looks at the cars and trucks hoping she finds the one that took her bag. Low and behold she did it was stopped on the side of the road she runs over climbing in the back. She grabs her bag climbing down from the back. "Mommy" Brian yells she runs over to him to see Abraham holding him.

Sadie huffs looking at him "let my son go" Abraham holds him tighter "give back the supplies and we'll talk" she glares "its my bag I gathered the supplies for me and him to live off of". "Abraham let the kid go" Rosita walks over looking at him he looks at her "I don't believe she got all these supplies by herself".

When he looks over at Sadie she hits him in the head with a tree branch she grabbed off the ground. He lets Brian go holding his head Brian runs over hiding behind Sadie she huffs holding the tree branch tight "come near him again I'll hit you harder" she growls. Abraham whistles "you're one strong broad" he holds his head.

Rosita pushes Abraham back "look I'm sorry he held your boy captive but why don't you relax and put the branch down". Sadie looks at her slowly putting the branch down "there we're making progress" Rosita smiles she holds Brian close putting her hand on her knife. She sighs, "We wont hurt you guys why don't you just answer some questions" Sadie nods "alright". They sit down together to talk to each other "so what's your name and the boys" Sadie rubs Brian's head "I'm Sadie and this is my son Brian". She nods "I'm Rosita" she points at Eugene "that's Eugene," she points at Abraham "and the big brute is Abraham" Sadie smiles at Eugene but refuses to look at Abraham.

Abraham looks at her "you're still angry it's been like five minutes" she glares at him "you held my son captive and took our supplies". Rosita looks at him "just shut up Abraham" he scuffs walking to the truck getting in. "So where are you two going" she looks at her Sadie looks at her "I'm taking Brian to Washington D.C. for his birthday" she smiles rubbing his head.

She nods looking at the truck "we're heading there too why don't we give you a ride" Sadie looks at her "really you'd take us with you". Rosita stands up "it's the least we could do after he help your boy captive" she points at Abraham who's waiting for them to stop talking Sadie nods "alright we'll go but Brian and our stuff stays with me" she nods "alright" she walks to the passenger seat.

She helps Brian into the trunk of the truck climbing in. Rosita looks at her "you aren't getting in" she closes the hatch "no I don't want to be anywhere near that brute of a man" she crosses her arms. She nods getting in closing the door Abraham grumbles driving the truck he wasn't very happy with how Sadie was acting.

Eugene opens the back window to talk to Sadie "hello as Rosita mentioned I'm Eugene". Sadie looks at him "hi I'm Sadie" she smiles he nods "nice to make your acquaintance" she smiles "same to you". They talk for a while getting to know each other a lot better. "Eugene stop talking to that woman and close the window" Abraham yells at him. Eugene sighs, "nice talking to you" he closes the window sitting down.

Sadie rubs Brian's head as he takes his nap she smiles laying down laying her head on her bag. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath. "This is going to be a long trip," she mumbles. And it was going to be a long trip full of arguments between Sadie and Abraham but friendship will grow between her, Rosita, and Eugene.


	4. Embarrassing Explanation

Sadie opens her eyes as the truck stops. She sits up stretching looking around "why'd we stop" Rosita gets out "Eugene has to pee" she nods climbing out of the trunk. She puts Brian on the ground "you should try to use the bathroom" Brian nods running to the small woods next to them. She leans on the truck crossing her arms.

Abraham gets out of the truck closing the door Rosita hits his arm he looks at her "what" she points at Sadie crossing her arms. He scuffs "I'm not apologizing she should apologize to me for hitting me in the head with a tree branch" she roles her eyes "you held her boy captive just to get back her supplies".

He sighs "fine" he walks over to Sadie. Sadie watches the woods waiting for Brian he stops next to her "I'm sorry". She looks at him walking to the woods to get Brian. She wanted nothing to do with him. He points at her "she didn't even say anything" Eugene walks over "I don't really blame her you held her boy against his wishes just to get a few cans of food". "Whatever lets just get going" he gets in the truck. Sadie climbs in the trunk putting Brian in.

They drive for a while. Eugene moved to the trunk when they stopped him and Sadie play cards while Brian reads. He looks at Brian "he likes books" she nods looking at him "he's only 5 and he's reading chapter books" He nods looking at his cards

He shows his cards "I believe this is full house" she nods "that is" she shows him her cards "but I have four of a kind" he crosses his arms. She laughs "you act like a kid sometimes" he smiles "you can laugh" she nods "I can I just don't do it anymore" he nods getting out of the trunk as the truck stops. She gets out helping Brian down "we stopped at a city" she looks around.

Abraham gets out "this is where we'll rest tonight" he points at a store "we'll sleep there" she shacks her head "no we sleep in the library". He crosses his arms "you just want to go against everything I say" she looks at him grabbing a rock throwing it at the store. A bunch of walkers hit the windows growling and moaning. He blinks looking at the store then her "library" she walks to the library.

Eugene follows her looking at the store "you aren't always right" Rosita pats his back following them. Abraham huffs walking to the library she opens the door walking inside "shouldn't you check with your rock tactic" he looks at her. She looks him dead in the eyes hitting a wall "come out" she yells he looks at her confused "no walkers" she walks inside sitting on the check out desk.

He growls sitting at a table. Rosita sits next to her "where did you learn to do that" Sadie shrugs "its just simple walkers are attracted to sound make some noise and if you make sound they'll come straight to you". Rosita nods "that's smart" she shrugs getting off the desk walking down aisles looking at books.

It gets late and Sadie sits on the make shift bed she made for Brian she reads to him smiling. Brian sits up "mom what's that sound" she listens before blushing slightly "two people are wrestling" she rubs her neck. He tilts his head "but it sounds unfair it sounds like a man and woman" she clears her throat "just put these in and sleep" she hands earplugs over he nods putting them in his ears laying down. She lays down holding him close closing her eyes.

Abraham wakes up the next morning looking around the library. He bolts up when he notices his gun is missing he stands up looking around he notices that Sadie is missing. He growls "she robbed us" he yells Rosita rubs her eyes sitting up "why are you yelling" he huffs "Sadie robbed us" she looks at Sadie's bed "I think you're over reacting Brian's still here she wouldn't leave him".

He opens his mouth to argue with her but the front door opens which makes everyone look. Sadie walks in she walks over to Abraham dropping his gun in front of him "I barrowed it I didn't steal it" she walks back to her bed. He rubs his neck looking at her. He didn't understand his feelings towards her one minute he hated her the next he had this weird feeling for her which he's feeling now.

He watches her and Eugene talk he scuffs looking at them "the reason you slept with me was to make jealous" Rosita looks at him. He sighs, "I don't have feelings for her" he looks away she shrugs walking over to Sadie and Eugene.

Sadie hands a can of food over to them she takes it "you got us breakfast" she nods "I thought you and Abraham would want to rest since you wrestled last night" she puts emphasis on wrestled. Rosita was about to question it before she looks at Brian "oh I get it" she nods handing Eugene a can he takes it "what is it" she smiles "peaches".

He nods opening it eating them she walks over to Abraham shoving a can in his chest. He takes it "thanks" he looks at her "you have fun like last night do it somewhere else I don't need to explain it Brian". He sighs rubbing his neck before smirking "is that the reason or are you jealous" she looks at him before laughing "no way am I jealous". She walks away his face falls when she walks away. He didn't understand why he was so upset at her leaving but he was. As they enjoy their nice breakfast and calm morning everything seems to be going there way but for how long.


	5. Apologizing starts a new friendship

As the morning goes on the tension between Sadie and Abraham. Sadie puts Brian in the back of the truck she climbs in the back. She holds him close as the truck starts moving "mommy why don't we ride in the back" Brian looks at her. She sighs "until I get comfortable around Abraham I don't want you near him" he nods closing his eyes snuggling close to her.

She leans back and watches the road and fields. She holds Brian close as Abraham hits the breaks stopping the truck suddenly. She gets out of the trunk looking at what stopped them he gets put looking at a huge road block "son of a" she looks at him making him stop before he finishes. "Great how do we pass this" he huffs "we could always push past it" he looks at her he looks around when he doesn't see her.

"Hey where are you going" he looks at Sadie as she grabs her bag and Brian from the back "this is where we split ways you want to push past this but we can't". She looks at him putting her bag on "so thanks for the ride" she walks to the woods holding Brian's hand he watches her shacking his head he walks to the road block pushing on it.

Eugene gets out of the truck following Sadie "where are you going" Abraham looks at him "I'm following the survivor" he walks to the woods. He watches him looking at Rosita as she follows them "she knows how to survive outside a truck" he sighs grabbing the stuff from the truck following them. He stays behind everyone he watches Sadie and Eugene talk to each other like they were old friends.

He huffs holding the strap to the water Rosita walks next to him "your jealousy is showing" he looks at her "I'm not jealous of them". She looks at him "you started liking her when she hit you in the head with that tree branch just admit it" he walks faster just to ignore her.

He walks next to Sadie "so Mrs. Survivor what next" he looks at her Sadie looks at the sky "we make a campsite put things that will cling together and warn us if walkers or people come near us". He scuffs "I don't think that's needed lets just walk until it's dark" he keeps walking she roles her eyes following him.

As the sunsets they start making a camp Rosita and Sadie make the beds Eugene and Brian sit on a log they brought over and Abraham tries making a fire. "Do you and Brian do this a lot" Rosita looks at Sadie she nods "yea we do this almost every time we had to camp out". She stands up walking over to Abraham "get the fire going yet" he huffs "no not yet" she kneels down leaning over his arm he blushes slightly "what're you doing" she looks at him "I'm helping you" she grabs a lighter lighting the sticks he collected on fire.

She blows on the small fire making it bigger she smiles standing up the light shines down on her he looks up at her blushing more. She grabs her bag opening it she grabs a bag of marshmallows "yeah cook out" Brian smiles she smiles putting one a stick for him she hands it over smiling. He takes it smiling putting it over the fire Eugene watches them looking at the fire she smiles "want one Eugene" he looks at them "I guess I can try it" he takes a stick putting one on.

She sits down grabbing a stick putting a marshmallow on it she hands it to Rosita who takes it smiling "you just carry sweets" she nods "yea I have a sweet tooth" she nods putting it over the fire. Sadie puts another one on a stick handing it to Abraham "here" he takes it "thanks" their hands overlap and they look at each other she pulls her hand away looking at the fire. He smiles looking at the fire cooking it. The night seemed to be peaceful just a night of a calm atmosphere and joyful spirits. Eugene watches Brian as he uses his stick to draw in the dirt.

Eugene shows Brian some stuff and Brian shows him how to be a kid. "And what's the point of this" Eugene looks at him he smiles "it's a board game it's just for fun" he nods playing with him. They fall asleep at some point in the night Brian lays across Eugene like if they're brothers. Sadie lies on her back looking at the stars Abraham looks at her sighing smiling Rosita pushes him towards her "go on and talk to her" he nods walking over to Sadie.

He lays down next to her "it's nice isn't it" she nods looking at the stars "it's very nice and calm" she smiles he smiles closing his eyes before looking at her "look I really am sorry I held Brian captive and stole your supplies I shouldn't have done that". She looks at him smiling slightly " I'm sorry too I shouldn't have hit you in the head with a tree branch" he shrugs "I deserved it". They talk for awhile into the night before they both fall asleep but when they wake up there was two surprises in store for them.


	6. Abraham's Dream

**(A/N** : This is just a calm chapter because I was almost hit by a tornado so I'm just writing something calming then I'll get back to the real story soon. This is Abraham's dream if the world was normal and if he was with Sadie. **)**

Abraham opens his eyes looking around he bolts up looking around. He was surprised he was supposed to be in the woods with fire going and some friends sleeping around it. He looks around the room standing up he was in the same clothes he went to sleep in but they were clean. He leaves the room closing the door he kicks some blocks knocking them over.

He tenses up hearing noise from the kitchen he grabs a bat from the bedroom walking to the kitchen. He lifts it up getting ready to swing it. He stops half way and looks at Sadie "Sadie what're you doing here" she looks at him smiling "I live here with you" he blinks putting the bat down "did you have a bad dream you seem tense" she puts her hand on his cheek.

He looks at here "when did we start dating" she laughs "did you hit your head when you woke up we aren't dating we're married". He rubs his head thinking was everything that happened to him just a bad dream. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a baby cry "what is that" he looks around she shacks her head "that's William" she walks to a bedroom he follows her walking in the room.

He looks at a baby boy crying in a crib he picks him up looking at him. William looks at him sniffling. William has red hair like Abraham and green eyes like Sadie. Abraham smiles bouncing him "it's alright buddy don't cry" William sniffles looking at him slowly calming down. He smiles leaving the bedroom walking to the kitchen Sadie takes him putting his baby bottle in his mouth.

Abraham smiles leaning on the counter "morning mom dad and William" Brian sits at the table. He's 9 in the dream. He's wearing a black tee shirt and khaki shorts. He looks at him "morning". If this was the real world it was going to take a bit to get use to this again. Brian finishes his breakfast he grabs his bag and runs to the school bus. Sadie kisses Abraham's cheek "I'll be back later" she grabs her keys "don't forget about William like this morning" she points at him leaving the house.

Abraham looks at William as he eats teething biscuits "so looks like it's just us for awhile" William looks at him smiling showing his two teeth. He smiles picking him up walking to the living room "so what do you want to do" he looks at him he reaches for the blocks that he kicked over earlier. He puts him down next to them he sits on the couch grabbing the remote turning the TV on.

He leans back watching William play with the blocks he smiles crossing his arms. He could get use to this live. He smiles laying across the couch William looks at him crawling over he grabs the couch pulling himself up. He looks at him smiling rubbing his head he smiles bouncing up and down he picks him up and lays him on his chest.

William holds his shirt yawning he closes his eyes and lays his head on his chest. Abraham rubs his back watching TV throughout the whole day. Sadie and Brian come home later that night she looks at him smiling "did you two just lay there all day". He smiles "yea we did" he sits up bouncing him. Sadie smiles making dinner he puts William in his high chair while he eats his dinner. They eat together. Abraham looks at them smiling this felt right to him they were a big family.

He helps Sadie clean the kitchen while Brian and William play in the living room. She smiles "you seem better much better then this morning" he shrugs "I was just very tired" she nods kissing his cheek walking to the living room taking the boys to their rooms. He smiles walking to his and Sadie's room he sits on the bed smiling. Sadie walks in the room laying on her side of the bed he smiles laying next to her putting his arms around her waist.

He pulls her close "if this is my life I can get use to this" he mumbles running his hand through her hair. She smiles closing her eyes "hard to believe I hated you huh" he nods smiling kissing her head. She snuggles closer to him yawning "night Abraham I love you" she whispers falling asleep. He smiles closing his eyes his heart skipped a beat when she said that "I love you too Sadie" he falls asleep. His perfect dream was at its end but his dream of making a family with Sadie would happen some day.


	7. New partnership and friendship

When Abraham wakes up the next morning he looks around he sighs when he sees trees around him "it was a dream" he mumbles. He feels something on his chest he looks down and blushes seeing Sadie snuggled close to him sleeping peacefully he blushes slightly putting his arm around her. Sadie slowly wakes up yawning she looks up to see him she screams backing up he sits up "why are screaming" she looks at him "you were holding me".

He huffs "you're head was on my chest" she stands up crossing her arms. He sighs feeling around looking for his bag he looks around "where's my stuff" Rosita walks back "your stuff is gone too" he stands up looking around the camp. Sadie sighs "you guys were robbed I told you we needed things that make sounds to warn us if someone came here". He huffs "great we have no food, water, or weapons" he looks at her as she walks to a tree kneeling down.

She brushes some leaves out of the way grabbing her bag from the hollowed out trunk of the tree "I hid my stuff for this reason". She stands up putting it on. He looks at her "do you have water" she grabs a canteen shacking it "no I'm out" she puts it back. He sighs "great let's get going and hope that something good happens". He starts walking she follows him holding her bag straps. He looks at her "I'm sorry I put my arm around you" she smiles "it's fine and I'm sorry I screamed" he smiles "it's alright".

He looks forward after awhile he takes a deep breath and looks at her "Sadie I have" he stops talking and looks around for her when she disappears "Sadie" he looks at a store as she walks towards it. He follows her grabbing her arm "don't wander off we're a team we work together" she rubs her neck "guess I forgot" she grabs a pistol from her bag and hands it over "here you seem better with guns then me". He takes it "thanks" he checks the clip before putting it back in.

She pushes the door open hitting the wall she listens holding her knife. He holds the gun tight hearing a bunch of groaning "that sounds like a lot" she nods pointing at them "there has to be a dozen there" he looks at them. She runs to one side of the store he runs to the other side "this way" they yell some follow Sadie but most follow Abraham because he's louder.

He groans shooting some of them. He runs out of bullets. He throws the gun on the ground and backs up he backs up through the aisles getting pinned to a wall. "This is what I call a rock and a hard place" he looks at the walkers he closes his eyes waiting for them to get to him. He opens his eyes when he hears a thud he looks at the walkers to see them dead with a shelf on them. "You alright" Sadie walks over looking at him he looks at her then the shelf "did you do that".

She nods "yea it was heavy but I had to help you" she smiles he smiles "well I owe ya" he walks to the entrance opening the door "come on its safe". The others walk in. Rosita kicks a walkers leg "you two handled this" Sadie nods "yea it was bumpy but we'll get better at working together" she picks Brian up walking down the aisle. Abraham watches her smiling Rosita looks at him "did you tell her" he sighs "not yet but soon" she nods running after her.

She looks around for them stopping at the boy's clothes she walks over "what're you doing". Sadie looks at her "getting Brian some new clothes his are starting to smell bad" she looks back at Brian and helps dress him. Brian smiles messing with the shirt. It's the same clothes from the dream. Rosita smiles "they look good on him" Sadie smiles standing up "why don't you go and look at the toys" she rubs his head. He nods running to the toys. Rosita smiles "how about we get some new clothes too our are probably as bad as his" she nods "alright". They walk to the girl's clothes and look at them. Sadie puts on a blue tee shirt and grey jacket she has jeans. Rosita wears a black shirt and black jacket she has dark jeans.

Rosita walks back to Abraham and Eugene. Abraham looks at her "you changed" she nods sitting down "yea me and Sadie both got new clothes" he nods looking around she pokes him "you should help your partner she went to the back to look around". He stands up walking to the back room he opens the door looking around the backroom looking for Sadie.

He walks around "Sadie where are you" he yells opening the door to the storage room. His eyes widen "oh my god Sadie".


	8. Figuring out her feelings

"Oh my god Sadie" Abraham runs in the storage room. Sadie looks at him smiling "I know right" she looks at crates full of food and water "looks like they didn't get to refill the shelves" she smiles. He smiles "this is great" he hugs her picking her up. He looks up at her blushing slightly putting her down she stumbles back "you're strong" she punches his arm in a friendly way "come on help me get these out of here". He nods picking crates up leaving the storage room.

"Mommy is that all food" Brian runs around Sadie she smiles "yes Brian it's food and water" he smiles "yea" he runs to the others. Abraham watches him smiling "he's energetic" she nods "yea" he looks at her "where's his dad" she huffs "I don't want to talk about him" she puts the crates down walking away. He watches her and puts the crates down "what happened in her past" he mumbles.

He looks at Brian "maybe he knows" he walks over sitting down "Brian do you know where your dad is" he looks at him "I don't have a dad". He nods looking at the clay he's playing with "what're you making" he smiles picking up clay people "this is our family" he smiles handing him one "that's you". Abraham takes it smiling "it's really good" he smiles working on the others. They play for awhile before Abraham stands up and walks around looking for Sadie.

He walks through the store looking for her he stops at an aisle watching her look at CDs. He walks over "I'm sorry I shouldn't have" "Brian's father was in jail" she cuts him off putting a CD back. He looks at her "what did he do" she sighs "he killed someone in cold blood so I told him to stay away from me and Brian". He hugs her pulling her close she stands there for a second before hugging back. She closes her eyes "thank you" she mumbles he nods rubbing her back.

She lets him go and she grabs some candles she walks back to the others putting them down. She lights them smiling "there now we can see" she sits down next to Brian. Abraham grabs some of the food handing it out "we should have enough to get to Washington" she nods eating "all we need is weapons and a car" he sits down crossing his legs.

After they eat Abraham watches Sadie play a board game with Brian and Eugene. He smiles standing up stretching. Brian runs back with a guitar "mom look what I found will you play it" he looks at her. Sadie takes it "I guess I can play one song" Rosita looks at her "you can play guitar" she nods looking at it "my brother taught me" she whispers.

She waves her hands "forgot I brought it up how about you just play something". Sadie nods holding the guitar playing it. Brian smiles sitting next to her listening to her. When she's done she puts it down "that was great" Abraham looks at her she blushes slightly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear "not really I'm not that good".

He smiles "what're you talking about you were great" she smiles slightly "thanks". There was a silence in the room but not an awkward one a comfortable one. She stands up "well I think I'll put Brian to sleep" she picks Brian up "night" she walks to her bed.

Abraham waves "night" he lays down looking at the ceiling "you know if you don't tell her before we get to Washington she'll probably go her separate way" Rosita looks at him. He sighs "she won't leave us" Eugene looks at them "she plans on finding her family so she'll go a different way after Brian has his fill of D.C." he looks at him "how do you know this" he shrugs "she told me". He looks at the ceiling "I have to tell her how I feel before she leaves then maybe we can figure something out" he mumbles. He falls asleep after awhile sighing,

Sadie wakes up to yelling she rubs her eye walking over Rosita holds Abraham back as he tries to get to Eugene. "What's going on" she looks at them "this pile of crap lied he has no cure for this" he yells. She looks at Eugene "Eugene" he sighs "I wanted to be somewhere safe but spending time with Brian and seeing the pure in him I couldn't keep lying so I came clean". She nods "well I forgive you but I can't say for Brian" he nods sitting down Abraham looks at her "you're just going to forgive him" he yells she glares "yes I am he was just trying to survive now stop" he takes a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Now everyone needs to go do something else and just forget about this" she walks away. Abraham and Rosita walk away from Eugene leaving him alone. As time goes by they all start to relax. Sadie leans on the doorframe watching Abraham and Brian fix a truck she smiles brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Rosita stands next to her "you and Abraham seem closer" she nods "he's grown on me" Rosita looks at her "what're your feelings for him". She shrugs "he's hardheaded, aggressive, he gets angry easily but he can be sweet, caring and he can be loving". She blinks before blushing "oh my god I have feelings for him" Rosita looks at him then her "well this will be an interesting trip" she smiles crossing her arms.


	9. Eugene and Brian

**(A/N:** The next two chapters will be Eugene and Brian bonding and Abraham treating Brian like his own son. I don't know how long these chapters will be. This is from the very start to the store. Also I did research Eugene's age is not clear so I made him 36 and Abraham I'm making him younger than what he really is in the show to make it not so weird with Sadie. **)**

Eugene sits in the truck looking back at Sadie and Brian. He opens the window "hello" Brian looks at him "hi" he smiles. He leans on the window "where are you two going on your long trip" Brian blinks thinking "oh me and mommy are going to Washington for my birthday" he nods "that's where we're heading". Brian smiles "we'll be traveling together" he nods "I suppose we are" he smiles "want to see my book" he grabs a chapter book handing it over he takes it looking at it "this is a big book for someone of your age".

He smiles "mom red to me all the time so I taught myself to read" he nods handing it back over he takes it putting it in his bag. "So how old are you" Eugene looks at him he shrugs "I'm five almost six" he smiles "how old are you" Eugene shrugs "I'm 36" he nods "you're old". Eugene sighs "to you yes I'm old but I'm actually not that old" he looks at him pointing at him "old" he laughs as Eugene starts getting annoyed.

Brian yawns laying down "night, night Eugene" he mumbles falling asleep. Eugene smiles slightly closing the window. That was the start of their friendship.

The next few days was nothing important they drove for the day then they rested that's all that happened. When they stop at the library Brian sits at a table and reads a book he choose to read. Eugene walks over and sits next to him "what're you reading" Brian smiles and looks at him "caught in the act" he shows it to him. He nods "that's a good book" he smiles "yea" he goes back to reading. Eugene looks at him sighing "Brian can you educate me on being a kid" he looks at him before understanding "oh you want me to teach you how to be a kid" he nods "yes that's what I want". Brian smiles "alright I'll do it" he smiles "thank you" he stands up walking over to Sadie.

He smiles "mom can I have my board game" she looks at him "sure" she hands it over. He smiles taking it running back over to Eugene "we're going to play a game" he sits down setting it up. Eugene nods looking at the pieces "what is it" Brian smiles "monopoly" he puts his piece at the start. They play for awhile before Brian starts getting tired. Eugene looks at him "you should go to sleep" he nods climbing off the chair "night, night Eugene" he walks over to Sadie laying down on the bed.

Eugene smiles putting the game away putting it next to Sadie's bag. The next day Eugene and Brian eat together. Eugene laughs as Brian puts a orange in his mouth pretending it's a smile. Sadie smiles watching sitting on the check out counter "it's good for both of them" she smiles. Rosita looks at her "what do you mean" she shrugs "Brian needs someone to play with a Eugene is getting a glimpse of a childhood. Rosita nods watching them smiling "they both need each other and just like Brian I'll teach Eugene how to survive" Sadie looks at her can of peaches. Rosita pats her back "don't worry about that now we're relaxing". Sadie nods smiling "I guess you're right". That was their time at the library.

The night at the campfire Brian was teaching Eugene something new again. "Then you put the marshmallow on the chocolate and the gram cracker and you put the other gram cracker on top and you have a s'more" Brian smiles eating his. Eugene nods doing what Brian said and then he eats it "this is good" he smiles eating the rest. Brian nods smiling "yea and sticky" Sadie kneels down cleaning Brian's face smiling.

She looks at Eugene "when it's time to train Brian do you want to join us" Brian smiles looking at him "it'll be fun". Eugene looks at him smiling "sure I'll give it a try" Sadie smiles standing up walking to her spot sitting down. Just like at the library Brian and Eugene play a board game only this time it's the game of life. Eugene is the first one of them to get tired he lays down on his back closing his eyes. Brian yawns laying across his stomach closing his eyes he looks at him smiling laying his head on the ground. They fall asleep. That was the bonding at the campfire.

At the store Eugene sits next to Brian and they play with the clay Brian found. Brian smiles showing his a clay figure "this is you" he puts it next to a smaller clay figure "and that's me" he points at them "see they're playing together" Eugene smiles "yea I see that". He smiles putting them in a plastic bag before putting them in his bag. Eugene stands up walking around the store as Sadie plays the guitar and as she puts Brian to sleep. He walks back over to Abraham and Rosita and joins the chat that they were having about Sadie.

He lays down. He thinks for awhile sighing he stands up walking over to Brian looking at him "I can't keep lying" he mumbles walking over to Abraham and Rosita. He looks at them "I have no cure for all this" Abraham looks at him standing up "you lied to us" he huffs. He sighs "I was trying to get somewhere save but I can't keep lying" he growls "I'll kill you" he yells trying to get to him. The rest you know but here's what happened to Eugene and Brian after.

Brian grabs Eugene's hand as he walks away "you lied to us" Eugene sighs looking down "yes I did and I'm sorry". Brian smiles "if you're sorry I forgive you friends forgive friends" Eugene looks at him "you see me as a friend". He nods "yes we play together, eat together, and sometimes we sleep in the same bed we're friends" he hugs him. Eugene smiles hugging back. This is Brian and Eugene's bonding trip I hope you liked it.


	10. Abraham and Brian

Abraham fixes a truck "Brian can you hand me the screwdriver" he holds his hand out Brian nods handing his a screwdriver he takes it "thanks" he goes back to work Brian stands on a chair watching him "is it hard" he looks at him "what". Brian looks at the truck "is it hard to fix these" he shrugs "depending on the problem it can be hard" he nods climbing off the chair "I'm bored I'm going to go play" he walks inside the house.

Abraham sighs "nothing I do seems to entertains this kid" "you have to think like Brian he's young he has the attention span of a goldfish" Rosita walks over. He sighs "I don't know what to do with him" she shrugs "he likes to read, play board games, and he likes to pretend" she walks inside. He crosses his arms thinking "what might he like to do" he snaps his fingers walking inside. He walks over to Sadie "can I take Brian hunting" Sadie looks at him "if you two stay close and come back if anything happens".

He nods grabbing his gun walking to Brian he kneels down "I'm going to take you hunting" he smiles Brian looks at him "ok" he stands up following him to the forest a little while away. Brian looks around smiling "I like the forest" Abraham smile rubbing his head. He kneels down behind a fallen tree "see that deer" he points at a deer Brian nods "yea its cute" he smiles he points his gun at it "its going to be your dinner" he shoots it. Brian shacks looking at it "you killed it" he yells hitting his arms "stop it kid I'm trying to keep you alive".

"You killed it you killed it" Brian keeps yelling hitting him Abraham grabs his arms "Brian stop we need to think about living it was either the deer or us" he sniffles looking at him rubbing his eyes "I don't like hunting" he mumbles. He sighs holding him close "I wont take you hunting again but I do want us to spend time together". Brian nods looking at the deer whimpering. He stands up looking around he spots a hoard of walkers "shit hold on kid" he picks him up running through the forest.

Brian holds onto him hiding his face in his neck "I want my mommy" he mumbles, "we're almost back" he rubs his back stopping to look where he's going. He runs to the store putting Brian in the passenger seat of the truck "lets go" he yells putting the crates and bags in the trunk. The others run out and look at the hoard. Eugene and Rosita get in the back Sadie gets in the passenger seat putting Brian in her lap. Abraham gets in the truck driving away from the hoard.

Sadie rubs Brian's back looking out the window "what the hell just happened" Rosita yells hitting Abraham. He keeps his eyes on the road "walkers followed us back to the store its that simple" she huffs "you could have gotten us all killed" she yells. "Stop both of you" Eugene looks at them "shut up Eugene" she looks at him he glares "no you will listen to me we're safe we aren't dead and you two are scaring Brian". Rosita looks at Brian sighing she sits down crossing her arms. Brian whimpers holding onto Sadie not liking the argument.

It's quiet in the truck this time it's an awkward quiet. Rosita and Eugene fall asleep in the back Sadie closes her eyes she looks like she's asleep. Abraham looks at Brian "I'm sorry I took you hunting I should have known you weren't ready" Brian kicks his legs "it's fine" he nods rubbing his head he smiles closing his eyes yawning. "You should get some sleep" he smiles Brian yawns "will you read to me mommy's already asleep" he sighs "alright".

He pulls over and takes Brian's book he reads to him and smiles. Brian yawns curling up on Sadie he keeps reading to him. He looks at him smiling closing the book as Brian falls asleep. He starts driving again and he keeps watching the road Sadie opens her eyes and looks at him "thanks for putting him to sleep" he looks at her "you were awake" she nods "yea I just needed to think about something". He nods looking at the road "what was it" she shacks her head "its not important" he nods leaning back holding the wheel "so do you still plan on going to Washington" Sadie looks at him he smiles "we'll go it'll be a nice break" she smiles "that's good we'll still be travelling together". And with that Abraham learned Brian hates hunting but he made up for it by reading to him and putting him to sleep. Abraham and Sadie talked most of the night until she fell asleep. Abraham and Sadie feelings for each other grew stronger as they talked through the night.


	11. Confessing love or confessing jealousy

They drive for a few days. Brian starts getting twitchy because he wants to run around. Sadie sighs "calm down Brian we'll be out of the truck soon" she rubs his back he looks at her "mom I want to play" he whines she nods "I know". Abraham pulls over "why don't we get out and stretch our legs" Brain opens the door getting out right away she gets out following him. She smiles sitting on the hatch to the trunk she watches him play with a ball he has. Abraham sits next to her smiling "he's a good boy but he can't sit still" she nods "yea but he is just a little boy".

He nods watching him he glances at her and blushes as she looks at him and smiles saying something to him. He shacks his head "what" she laughs covering her mouth "I said I'm having fun travelling with you guys" he smiles "so am I". She smiles standing up walking over to Brian picking him up walking to the truck. Abraham smiles getting in the truck starting it.

He starts driving again smiling leaning back "how much farther until we're there" Brian looks at them she grabs a map looking at it then a street sign they pass "maybe a day or two". He nods "alright". After a day of driving they finally get to Washington D.C. Brian jumps out of the truck smiling "finally" Sadie gets out smiling "it feels great to be able to walk again" Abraham gets out "where should I take our stuff" she looks at him before looking around "maybe that hotel" she points at it. He nods driving to the hotel she follows the truck taking the crates out of the back.

He pushes the door open knocking a dresser over "looks like someone was living here" she walks inside "I hope they aren't still here". She puts the crates down "put your hands up" a man yells pointing an ak 47 at them. Abraham stands in front of Sadie glaring at him "back off we're staying here" he huffs "no you aren't" Sadie pushes past him looking at the man "Gavin" he looks at her "Sadie" he puts the gun down. She smiles hugging him he hugs back picking her up spinning around she laughs "I thought you were dead" he smiles "I thought you were dead".

Abraham clears his throat looking at them she looks at him "oh Gavin this is Abraham" Gavin smiles "hey" he puts his hand out. Abraham looks at his hand slowly shacking it "hi" he smiles "well you guys can stay here if you want" he nods opening the door letting the others in. Brian smiles running over to Gavin "Gavin" he smiles picking him up "hey Brian". Rosita looks at them "who's the man in the military uniform" Abraham crosses his arms "his name is Gavin" she nods looking at him.

Gavin smiles "well I think you'll like it here the hotel has running water, heat, and it has electricity" Sadie looks at him "you're serious" he smiles "of course I am". He looks at Rosita and Eugene "who are you" "I'm Eugene" he looks at Rosita "and she's Rosita" he nods "nice to meet you two". He looks at Sadie "choose any room you want the first three floors are clear" she nods taking Brian walking to a room. He smiles looking at the others "thanks for keeping them safe" Rosita shacks her head snapping out of her gaze "it's no problem actually they kept us alive" he smiles "well that's Sadie she's always been caring".

He walks to his room closing the door. Abraham huffs crossing his arms "I don't know how they know each other but they seem close" Eugene looks at him "you seem jealous" he scuffs "I'm not" he looks at Rosita who gives him a look "alright I'm extremely jealous". She sighs "tell her how you feel" she walks to a room he looks down thinking "I'll do" he walks to a room planning on how to tell Sadie his feelings.

Later that night everyone has dinner in the dinning room of the hotel. Abraham stays quiet watching everyone. Rosita looks at Gavin "so why are you wearing an army uniform" Gavin looks at his uniform "I was in the army when all this happened I was stationed at a military base not far from Washington" she nods smiling "that's cool". He sighs "I guess" he eats. Everyone makes small talk as they eat.

Sadie helps Gavin wash the dishes "it was nice to eat as a family again" she smiles he nods "yea it was". Abraham walks into the kitchen and clears his throat making them look at him "Sadie can I talk to you" he looks at Gavin "in private" she nods leaving the kitchen following him to his room. He closes the door taking a deep breath "what is he to you" she looks at him "why do you want to know" he looks at her "just tell me" he huffs. She glares "I want to know first why you care" "because I love you," he yells looking down. She looks at him "you love me" he nods "yea I do I've loved you for awhile" he looks up.

He blushes as Sadie puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. He looks at her and slowly kisses back putting his arms around her waist she pulls away "I love you too" he smiles kissing her again. He pulls away and lets her go "I guess things will change" she smiles "maybe just a bit" he nods sitting down. She kisses his forehead "I'll see you tomorrow" she leaves his room smiling closing the door. He smiles laying down looking at the ceiling closing his eyes he slowly falls asleep with a huge smile across his face. And this was the start of Sadie and Abraham their relationship will have there up and downs. Their family will also grow more soon.


	12. Sadie's past

They've stayed at the hotel for a few months now. Sadie hums to herself making breakfast Gavin smiles helping her make "so what is the relationship between you and that Abraham fellow she smiles "we're just friends" he nods putting the plates on the table. She smiles leaving the room sitting down. Abraham sits next to her smiling he holds her hand under the table as they eat.

Eugene sits down looking at everyone "I went over the count of medical supplies we have and we're running low" Gavin nods "I'll go on a run and get some more". Rosita smiles "I'll go with you it's better to have two people" he nods "we'll go tomorrow". She smiles "alright" everyone stays quiet while they eat occasionally a laugh from Eugene and Brian.

After dinner Sadie walks to her room she opens the door walking inside. She takes a quick shower getting dressed again. She pulls her shirt down as someone knocks on the door "come in" she calls out Abraham opens the door walking inside "hey I know this is sudden but I told you about my past so wont you tell me about yours".

She shrugs "I guess" she sits on the bed he sits next to her. She takes a deep breath "well I was born to a couple but they didn't want a kid so they left me at a step and my adopted father brought me into his life. I was raised as an only child for two years then him and his wife had Gavin I wasn't very happy when he came into the picture because I lost their attention but he grew on me. We grew up on my father's farm for our whole life's we went to school like normal kids but when we got home we had to take care of animals and crops." she closes her eyes smiling at the memories.

"When we were teens Gavin and our dad started to fight a lot this caused Gavin to stop working and he took up guitar and other instruments he joined a band and this upset dad. He pretty much disowned Gavin they wouldn't talk to each other or do anything in the same room." she looks at her hand sighing "eventually my mom died this brought Gavin and dad back together". She sighs "all she wanted to see was them being friendly and showing love".

She starts shacking remembering her past Abraham puts his arm around her pulling her close "you can stop if you want" she nods sniffling "I'll tell you the rest some day" he nods kissing her head. She lays down putting her hands on her stomach he lays down next to her putting his arms around her waist she smiles closing her eyes snuggling close to him. "I love you Sadie I really do" he smiles she smiles putting her arms around him "I love you too Abraham".

They sleep through most the day the next day Sadie hasn't been sleeping well the past few months. It must have been her past. Gavin grabs his bag and puts it over his shoulder he looks at Rosita "you ready" she nods "yea let's go and get back" he nods pushing the dresser out of the way he leaves the hotel with her walking to the closest pharmacy. She walks next to him taking glances at him form time to time she shacks her head "no stay focused" she mumbles looking forward.

He looks at her "what " she looks at him "it was nothing don't worry" he nods pushing the door open to the pharmacy he walks inside his holding his gun. He opens the gate that blocks the pharmacy from the store she climbs into it he follows in close pursuit. She looks around "there's a ton of medicine here" he nods grabbing the medicine "yea this place was hit hard with whatever had happened". She grabs a few pill bottles looking at them "so is there any other pharmacies around here".

He nods "yea but let's not get greedy we'll just get what we can here and go back" she nods putting her bag on. He lifts the gate and lets her climb out he follows her closing the gate "we should head back" she nods leaving the store. He follows her back looking at a toy store he sighs walking inside the hotel. He closes the door and blocks it. This was their lives now scavenging to survive.


	13. Brian's sick

(A/N: If you have a request for the story tell me and I'll work it in the story. **)**

Sadie puts a bag in a car. Her and Gavin where going to clear out the white house so Brian could see it. Brian's birthday was a few days away and he wanted to see the white house. She looks at Abraham walking over "you sure you can handle Brian he can be active" he smiles "I'm sure he wont be a problem" she smiles "alright if you say so". "Sadie lets go" Gavin closes the trunk looking at her she looks at him "coming" she gives Abraham a quick peck on the lips before walking to the car.

He smiles waving as they leave. He walks inside sitting down in the waiting room that they turned into a living room. He looks at the clock "it's almost 11 Brian should be up by now" he stands up walking to Brian's room he knocks on the door listening "Brian you up" he opens the door looking around. He walks to his bed shacking him "Brian wake up" Brian coughs curling up he kneels down looking at him "you alright buddy" he shacks his head coughing.

He puts his hand on his forehead "you're hot" he stands up walking to his bathroom he walks back with a wet washcloth he kneels down putting it over his forehead "that should help with the fever". He stands up "I'll go get you some medicine" Brian nods closing his eyes he leaves the room closing the door he walks to the supply closet looking at the medicine. "What're you looking for" Rosita crosses her arms looking at him he looks at her "Brian's sick he needs medicine".

She nods grabbing some medicine for kids tossing it over he catches it looking at it "if you're going to help raise him then you should learn different medicines for kids". She leaves the room he nods walking to Brian's room he opens the door looking at the bed "Brian" he runs over looking at the bed "where are you Brian" he looks around for him. Brian leaves the bathroom wiping his mouth "Abraham I don't feel good" he whispers before passing out he catches him picking him up. He lays him on his bed feeling his forehead "he's warm but his body is cold" he mumbles giving him the medicine.

He sits down staying close to Brain as he sleeps he keeps wetting his washcloth and he even put a heating pad under him. He crosses his arms falling asleep. Brian pokes his cheek waking him up he rubs his eyes looking at him "are you feeling better" he coughs nodding. He stands up walking to his toys Abraham grabs him "whoa you need to rest buddy" he pouts looking at him "no".

He smiles "how about we watch a movie that would be fun right" Brian nods smiling "ok what movie" he looks at him he climbs off his bed grabbing his bag he opens it looking at it. He smiles running over handing him Aladdin. He takes it looking at it smiling "alright" he puts it in the DVD player. He sits on the bed getting comfortable Brian sits next to him leaning on him. He smiles watching the movie with him.

He wakes up the next morning to the door opening he rubs his eyes looking at the door Sadie walks inside smiling "looks like you two had a good time" he smiles tired laying Brian on the bed "yea it was fun". She looks at his desk grabbing the pill bottle "he needed medicine" she looks at him he nods "yea he's sick so I took care of him" she looks at it then him "you took care of him". He nods "yea if I'm going to help raise him I have to help take care of him when you're out".

She smiles hugging him "thank you" he smiles hugging back "no problem" she looks at Brian "lets go before he wakes up" he nods following her out of the room. He closes the door smiling "I told you I could handle him" she smiles "I guess I should trust you more". She walks to their room he smiles following her. She lays down putting her hands on her stomach "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted" he smiles laying next to her "I could get some more sleep".

She smiles snuggling close to him he puts his arms around her pulling her close she yawns laying her head on his chest "thanks for watching him" she mumbles. He nods rubbing her back closing his eyes drifting off to sleep. Abraham proved he could take care of Brian and Brian grew more attached to him after that day.


	14. Sick note

**(A/N:** Sorry I haven't been posting much I don't feel well so I don't feel like typing much. I'll type when I can but most of my time I'm sleeping or complaining about being sick. I should be better soon and then I'll post more chapters. Talk to you soon my survivors. **)**


	15. Eugene finds love

Sadie sits by the door waiting for Gavin and Brian to get home. She sighs crossing her arms "They should have been back by now". Abraham rubs her back "they're probably just playing with the toys" she nods sighing "I know it's just this place got hit hard and I'm scared" he sits behind her holding her close "it'll be fine Gavin can protect him". She nods leaning on him closing her eyes.

Gavin opens the door closing it he pushes the dresser back in front of it. Brian smiles running over to Sadie "mom we found someone" she looks at him "who" Gavin smiles "everyone this is Dawn and her son Maurice". He points at a woman and a boy behind her. Eugene looks at her "hello I'm Eugene" she nods picking Maurice up "we won't stay long just long enough for me to do more research". He raises an eyebrow "what's your research" she shrugs "a cure or at least an easier way to kill these things".

Abraham looks at her "how close are you to finding a cure" she shrugs "if there is one I hope I'm close" he nods crossing his arms. She looks at them "I'm going to put Maurice to bed if you need anything that's where I'll be" she walks to one of the rooms walking inside closing the door. Eugene looks at the door smiling "well our group has grown bigger" Gavin looks at him "she's leaving as soon as she gets her research done" he sighs "she might stay at least for her son's sake". He shrugs "don't count on it" he walks to his room.

Eugene walks to Dawn's room knocking on the door Dawn opens the door walking back in the room he blinks following her "I was a scientist before this happened so I think I can help you" she nods writing in a notebook. She explains everything she has written down and she explains what she has learned. He nods sitting down helping her with her tests.

They work through most of the night "I need to test something" Dawn stands up leaving the room he watches her and keeps working. Maurice moves slightly whimpering he looks at him walking over. He looks at him crossing his arms Maurice whimpers holding the blanket tight he sighs laying down next to him putting his arm over him. He did this with Brian when he had a nightmare.

Maurice moves closer to Eugene holding onto his shirt he smiles rubbing his back "there you go it's alright" he whispers. Dawn crosses her arms leaning on the doorframe watching him she smiles walking over "you got him to calm down".

He looks at her sitting up "he was whimpering so I thought I'd help" she smiles "thanks" he nods standing up. "What did you need to research" he looks at her she smiles putting her notebook down "I had Gavin throw a baseball at a walker to see how much damage it could take". He nods looking at her notes "seems like they don't need as much as an alive person" she nods "who knows how long they have been dead the longer they're dead the easier it is to kill them".

She sits on the couch cleaning up their work. He looks at her smiling "I guess I'll see you around" he walks to the door she looks at him walking over. She kisses his cheek "that's for helping me and Maurice" he blushes slightly nodding leaving the room and he closes the door. He smiles walking to his room running into Gavin "so you and Dawn are working on a cure" Gavin looks at him he shrugs "or a better way to keep us safe". He nods smiling walking to his room "and good luck with getting her to stay" he closes the door Eugene looks at his door before walking in his room. He closes the door ending a long day of work and even longer days.

 **(A/N:** In this chapter I talked about Dawn and Eugene trying to find a cure. Would you guys like them to find the cure and fix the world. If you do then I'll turn the story into something like Abraham's dream but if you don't want that I'll keep the story how it is. Review and tell me what you think my survivors. **)**


	16. Eugene's dream

**(A/N:** Sorry I haven't been posting much but I'm finally better. My cold would not go away and it was running down my energy. I'll try to post as much as I can. This chapter is just a dream until I can get back into things. **)**

Eugene rubs his eyes yawning. Him and Dawn have been working for a few days straight with little to no sleep. He walks to Dawn's room knocking on the door. Dawn smiles opening the door "Eugene it's great" she runs outside holding a syringe he blinks following her. She walks to a walker giving it a shot. Everyone walks out looking at it. It groans falling over before turning human again. "No way" Abraham looks at it Sadie smiles hugging him "this is great they found the cure" he smiles picking her up spinning her around.

Eugene smiles "we did it" he hugs Dawn she smiles hugging back "the kids can grow up normally and they won't have to worry anymore". He smiles running to Dawn's room grabbing a syringe he fills it up smiling. They all give shots to the walkers in the area curing them. Eventually they get everyone in Washington D. C. Eugene smiles looking at all the people they cured "I can't believe we actually did it" Dawn smiles "all we have to do is heal all the walkers".

After a while they heal all the walkers and make them human. Eugene walks back to the hotel he watches Abraham and Sadie explain to everyone what happened to them from a balcony on the hotel. He looks at Dawn walking over to her "Dawn I have something to tell you" she looks at him "what is it" he grabs her hand "we've been working together for a few days now" he starts rambling on. She blinks looking at him before smiling.

She kisses him making him shut up she pulls away "yes Eugene I will go out with you" he smiles kissing her again she kisses back putting her arms around his neck. He pulls away after a few minutes she smiles laying her head on his shoulder he smiles holding her close. This was something he could get use to.

After a while everything seems to be back to normal. The group all live close to each other and nothing between them really changes. Sadie and Abraham are trying for a kid. Eugene and Dawn started living together. Last Gavin confessed his feelings to Rosita and they started dating.

Dawn makes breakfast smiling Maurice draws at the table smiling. Eugene leaves the bathroom thinking "hey Dawn can you do something for me" she looks at him "what is it". He messes with his hair "can you cut my hair for me" she blinks "you love your mullet". He nods "I do but the world is fixed so I thought I would change my hair" she nods following him to the bathroom. He sits on a chair while she cuts his hair "I can't believe we fixed the world" he smiles "you had us half way we just had to push it".

She nods finishing his hair "there you go" she wipes his neck off he smiles standing up "thanks" he leaves the bathroom. He sits next to Maurice watching him draw. Dawn leaves the bathroom. "Come on Maurice time for school" Maurice grabs his bag leaving the house walking to the bus stop. She smiles grabbing her jacket putting it on "I'll be back later" she kisses his forehead leaving the house.

Eugene smiles leaving the house walking over to Abraham and Sadie's house. He smiles knocking on the door Abraham opens the door letting him in he walks inside putting his hands in his pockets. Eugene looks at him "so any baby yet" he shrugs "she went to get a pregnancy test" he nods sitting down. They talk for a while before Eugene walks home.

Sadie comes home walking to the bathroom. Abraham sits on the bed waiting for her she walks out holding the pregnancy test. He holds her hand waiting for the results. She smiles hugging him "we're going to have a baby" he smiles hugging back "I can't wait to meet it" she smiles kissing him he smiles kissing back.

Eugene eats dinner with Dawn and Maurice he smiles looking at them "this is nice" she nods smiling. After dinner Eugene washes the dishes while Dawn puts Maurice to bed. He walks to their room laying down she lays down next to him covering up. He smiles looking at her running his hand through her hair as she sleeps he closes his eyes falling asleep smiling.

 **(A/N:** Again this is just Eugene's dream. I'm sorry it seemed rushed but I just wanted to post a new chapter. I am going to make Sadie pregnant but they won't now for a while. Again sorry for not posting as much. **)**


	17. Sorry note

Sorry I haven't been posting anything lately but I'm thinking of things to type about. I love making this story but I'm running low on ideas. So if you have any ideas send them my way and I'll try to type them the best I can.


	18. New companies

Eugene wakes up looking around. He sighs hitting his head on the arm of the couch he was sleeping on. He looks at his and Dawn's work walking over to it he sighs crumpling them up throwing them away "we can't keep playing with this". Dawn leaves the bathroom drying her hands "Eugene where's our work" he shrugs "I don't know they disappeared" she sighs sitting on the bed "I guess that's for the best we were working ourselves to death". He sits next to her "what do you plan on doing" she sighs thinking "I guess I'll take Maurice and go somewhere else".

He grabs her hand "why don't you stay here with us we can keep you two safe". She looks at him nodding "ok we'll stay" he smiles standing up walking to the door "you know that mullet isn't save maybe I could give you a hair cut" she looks at him he shrugs "I'll think about it" he leaves the room. He walks over to Gavin "I got her to stay" Gavin looks at him nodding. He puts his bag on "where are you going" Eugene looks at him he smiles "I'm going to look for supplies" he nods "can I go before we got here they wouldn't let me do anything".

He shrugs "sure" he pushes a gun over to him "here use this" he walks to the door before stopping to talk to Rosita he blushes as she whispers something in his ear smirking. She walks away smirking he clears his throat moving the dresser Eugene looks at him "what did she say" he shacks his head "nothing important" he leaves the hotel. He laughs shacking his head following him he walks to a store walking inside he walks down the aisles with Eugene looking for any supplies they can use.

Eugene stops him "you hear that" Gavin looks around "it sounds like it's coming from the back" he walks to the backroom listening. He busts the door open as he hears screaming "Eugene get those girls I'll handle the walker" he grabs the walker pulling it away Eugene grabs the girls bringing them out of the room. He looks in the room as Gavin pushes the walker off his knife "piece of garbage" he walks over looking at the girls "are you alright" one nods "yea thanks" he kneels down "what's your names" she looks at him "I'm Lizzie and this is Mika" she points at the other girl.

He nods "well I'm Gavin and that's Eugene" Eugene waves looking at them she nods "thanks for saving us" he stands up nodding "why don't you two come with us and stay in our base". Mika smiles "you'd let us" he nods smiling "lets head back" he grabs his bag walking to the hotel. Mika walks next to him she looks at his hand putting her hand in his like a daughter would do to their father. He looks at her smiling opening the door.

"Uncle Gavin" Brian smiles running over Mika hides behind Gavin looking at him he smiles "hey buddy this is Lizzie and Mika" Brian smiles shacking their hands "hi I'm Brian" Lizzie nods "I'm Lizzie". Mika blushes "I-I'm M-Mika" she stutters as Brain shacks her hand he smiles "nice to meet you two". Gavin smiles "why don't I show you two to a room you guys can get clean and then come eat" Lizzie nods following him "Mika come on" Mika shacks her head following them. Without noticing she was staring at Brian while Gavin was talking to them.

Gavin opens a door "you two can stay here there are clean clothes in the dresser if you need them" Lizzie nods walking inside Mika looks at him "Gavin do you think Brian likes me" he looks at her kneeling down "do you like him" she blushes "he's nice and charming he's also cute" she mumbles the last part. He smiles rubbing her head "get to know him and see where that goes alright" she nods walking inside the room.

She walks downstairs to see Brian and Maurice playing a card game she walks over "can I play" Brian looks at her smiling making her face heat up a bit "sure" he gives her some cards "we're playing goldfish" she nods playing with them. She smiles laughing as Brian makes jokes about everything. "Guys dinner ready" Sadie calls out Brian and Mika stand up running into each other "you alright" she stops talking blushing looking at their situation. Brian's on top of her his hands and legs are on either side of her. Brian blushes looking down at her hurrying to stand up "s-sorry" he stutters standing up she blushes standing up "it's fine" she follows him to the dinning room. Dinner was peaceful even between those two even though they just had an awkward encounter.

Mika walks to her room smiling slightly Brian looks at her "hey wait up" he chases after her she stops walking and looks at him "I want to apologize for what happened earlier" he looks at her she shacks her head "it's fine it was an accident" he nods "that's good well I'll see you tomorrow" he walks to his room she smiles slightly opening the door walking inside her room. She had just made friends with her crush things were going her way.

( **A/N:** Sorry I haven't been posting I was sick and then a death in my family occurred but now I'm back and I'll be posting when I can. I brought in Lizzie and Mika from the show so Brian and Maurice would have some people to be with. And to make things between Mika and Brian not weird I'm making Brian Mika's age so they can be together. Lizzie will be with Maurice so they're the same age as well. **)**


	19. Marriage proposal

Abraham paces around his and Sadie's room thinking "would I ask Gavin for his permission" he mumbles "permission for what" Sadie leaves the bathroom wiping her mouth he looks at her shacking his head "nothing". She nods grabbing her bag walking back in the bathroom. He takes this time as his chance. He leaves the bathroom walking to Gavin's room he knocks on the door waiting Gavin opens the door looking at him "its to early to be talking what do you want" he looks at him "not a morning person" he yawns "you have two seconds to say what you want". He takes a deep breath "I want your permission to marry Sadie".

Gavin looks at him "are you serious" he nods "I love her and I want to marry her" he crosses his arms "you have a ring for her" he sighs "not yet". Gavin grabs the door handle "you get a ring and then we'll talk" he closes the door. He sighs walking back to their room grabbing the door handle he blinks realizing something. He doesn't even know if Sadie likes jewelry. He asked her but all she said was it doesn't matter. There was someone who might know. He lets the door handle go walking to the hallway.

He knocks on the door waiting Brian opens the door looking at him brushing his teeth he looks at him "does your mom like jewelry" he shrugs "she likes plain things nothing flashy". He nods smiling "thanks Brian" he looks at him "why do you want to know" he rubs his head "I'm going to ask your mom to marry me" he smiles "really" he nods smiling walking down the hallway. He walks back to their room opening the door walking inside he looks at Sadie as she lays on the bed curled up in a ball he walks over kneeling down "you feeling alright" she smiles "yea it's just some food poisoning it'll pass soon".

He nods kissing her forehead "if you say so" she sits up "where did you go anyway" he smiles "I had to help Eugene with something and now we're going out" he stands up grabbing his gun and knife she nods standing up kissing his cheek "be safe" he smiles kissing her forehead "I will and I'll grab you some medicine for your sickness" she nods grabbing her book sitting down. He leaves the room grabbing Eugene walking to the door "hey where are we going" Eugene looks at him. He pushes the dresser out of the way "a jewelry store" he leaves the hotel.

He follows him "why" he looks at him "I'm getting Sadie a ring and you can get Dawn a necklace or something" he smiles "she did say she lost her lion charmed necklace" he pats his back "see this will work out for both of us". He nods "let's get this done so we can get back to our girls" Abraham nods opening the door looking around "seems safe" he walks inside he follows him looking in the cases "guess there's no need for jewelry anymore" he nods "guess not" he looks at the rings smiling. "So do you and Sadie ever plan on having a baby" Eugene looks at the necklaces.

Abraham shrugs "maybe the hotel is safe and the baby wouldn't have to worry about anything hurting it" he nods opening the back grabbing a necklace "got mine what about you" he nods opening the back grabbing a plain gold ring "yep lets hope she says yes". He leaves the store walking back putting it in his pocket stopping at a drug store to get some medicine for Sadie. He grabs Gavin when he gets back "you said once I get a ring we can talk" Gavin nods "yea so you got a ring".

He nods showing it to him he nods "alright you really care for my sister" he nods "yes" Gavin sighs "then I guess you have my permission to marry her". He smiles "thanks" he walks to their room he opens the door walking inside "Sadie I have something to ask you" he looks around she looks at him walking over "what is it" he smiles digging through his pocket "hold on" he keeps digging through his pocket "shit where is it" he mumbles. He looks at the door as someone knocks on it he opens the door "you forgot this" Gavin puts the ring in his hand.

He sighs in relief "I thought I lost it" he roles his eyes walking away he closes the door smiling walking back over to her. He smiles "where was I" he gets on one knee "I love you Sadie with my whole heart will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me". She covers her mouth nodding tears form in her eyes. He smiles standing up putting the ring on her finger she smiles "I have something I have to tell you as well" he looks at her.

She smiles grabbing his hand "when you were gone I thought the nausea was something else so I took a pregnancy test and well we're having our first kid together". He looks at her smiling he picks her up spinning her around she laughs holding onto him "this is great" he smiles she nods smiling he puts her down kissing her she smiles kissing back. Their lives together as husband and wife has finally started and soon there will be a new baby around the hotel to look after.


	20. Sadie's pregnant

As the months go on Sadie's morning sickness starts to disappear but she gets more moody and has cravings that they might not be able to handle. Abraham slowly wakes up yawning he sits up rubbing his head looking at the bed smiling looking at Sadie as she sleeps peacefully for the first time in a few weeks he smiles kissing her head before standing up slowly trying not to wake her up. He opens the drawer grabbing his clothes walking to the bathroom getting changed and brushing his teeth he leaves the bathroom smiling "morning" Sadie rubs her eyes yawning wearing an oversized shirt "it's going to get cold soon" she puts her feet on the ground.

He nods sitting next to her "we'll get the heater working don't worry" she nods leaning against him closing her eyes he smiles "is it moving" she smiles "it won't stop moving". He smiles putting his hand on her stomach trying to feel it move around he smiles laying his head on hers as it kicks his hand. "Soon we'll have a baby to watch" she smiles he nods smiling "we'll lose sleep as well because it'll cry a lot" she hits his shoulder "hey don't ruin the moment". He laughs shacking his head standing up "go on get dressed breakfast is probably ready" she nods grabbing her bag walking to the bathroom he smiles grabbing his ring putting it on. A few months after he proposed he got himself a ring to show they were married.

He leaves the room walking to the dinning room "smells good what's cooking" he walks in the kitchen to see the kids cooking breakfast instead of one of the adults. He looks at them "why are you cooking" Brian smiles "cause it looked like fun" Maurice smiles "we have pancake batter" Mika grabs a bag "and me and Lizzie had some chocolate chips so we're adding them". He nods smiling "sounds better than the oatmeal we eat everyday" Brian looks at him "how's mom doing this morning" he smiles "she's better she actually got some sleep last night" he nods going back to breakfast. No one knows Sadie is pregnant except Abraham and Brian they were planning on telling everyone at once.

Abraham leaves the kitchen letting the door close behind him "who's making breakfast" Sadie walks over wearing a baggy shirt to hide her belly he smiles "the kids are". She nods sitting down as the kids bring the plates out putting them on the table before sitting in their seats "I think Brian is realizing his feelings for Mika" Abraham whispers in her ear she looks at Brian and Mika as he jokes with her with a blush on his face every time she laughs. "Look at Maurice and Lizzie" she smiles he smiles looking at them. Lizzie watches Maurice do some old science worksheets Maurice stops what he's doing just so he talk to her.

He smiles "it's only a matter of time until they start dating" she smiles putting a piece of her hair behind her ear Gavin smiles "hey sis think we should take the kids to the white house we took Brian but I think the others might what to go". She smiles "why don't you take them I still don't feel that good" he nods "alright" he stands up "you kids want to go" they look at him nodding before standing up they leave the hotel walking to the white house "here we are" Lizzie looks around before Brian runs past her running to the president's office. Mika smiles following him looking around.

He sits in the chair spinning around laughing she smiles walking over looking at him he smiles "I like this chair but mom wouldn't let me take it home" she nods pushing her hair behind her ear. He looks at her walking over "I have something to ask you" she looks up at him nodding he grabs her hand "will you be my girlfriend" she blushes looking at him nodding. He smiles kicking the ground. They stay here for a few hours looking at things "kids time to go" Gavin yells they walk over walking back with him.

Brian walks Mika back to her room after dinner "I'm glad you asked me out" she smiles he smiles "I had to think about some stuff" she nods kissing his cheek "night Brian" she walks in the room closing the door he smiles "night" he walks back to his room smiling.

Abraham smiles holding Sadie close as she sits between his legs "how did you feel today" she smiles "I felt fine it didn't move much" he nods laying his head on hers. She smiles closing her eyes yawning "night" she slowly falls asleep. He smiles "night" he falls asleep after covering them up.


	21. Getting ready

Abraham wakes up to Sadie missing he stands up looking for her "Sadie" he knocks on the bathroom door Sadie groans "the sickness is back" she holds the garbage he sits down next to her rubbing her back she coughs throwing up again. He sighs, "I thought it was done" she wipes her mouth "so did I" she stands up leaving the room he stands up following her sighing she grabs her bag getting changed. She leaves the bedroom walking to the dinning room taking a plate of eggs. She sits down eating "I'm glad we found those chicken" Gavin smiles she nods eating he leans on his arms "its been over a year since this started and you and Abraham are comfortable enough to have a baby".

She looks at him "we can protect it we have plenty of supplies and he'll go get some baby food and a crib" he sighs "I'm not hoping for it but what if we lose the hotel then what will you two do you'll have a baby that will cry at anytime". She huffs "what do you want me to do Gavin get rid of it" he shacks his head "no I just want you to think about other outcomes then just the happy one" he stands up walking away.

She sighs looking down biting her nail "maybe he's right we are only thinking about the good outcome" Abraham puts his arms around her shoulders "don't worry I'll keep you and the kids safe". She nods holding his arms "you should probably go get some stuff for the baby" she smiles "I am 6 months today" he nods smiling kissing her head. He leaves the room grabbing his gun loading it.

He leaves the hotel getting in the truck driving to a baby store. He gets out walking inside the store. He looks at the stuff "this would be easy if I knew what gender it was" he blinks thinking "wait in my dream we had a boy maybe that's what its gender is". He grabs some clothes for a baby boy he grabs a crib putting it in the trunk of the truck before getting in. He drives back to the hotel bringing the stuff inside he takes it to their room smiling putting the crib box down.

He sits down showing Sadie the baby clothes Sadie smiles "you think it's a boy" he nods "yea I have a strong feeling it is" she smiles kissing his cheek "let's hope you're right" he smiles putting them away he lays down smiling holding her close. She smiles snuggling close to him "this is nice" he smiles "yea it is" he runs his hand through her hair. She smiles putting her arms around him yawning. He smiles lying on his back he grabs the DVD player remote turning a movie on. He smiles getting comfortable he runs his hand through Sadie's hair as she sleeps laying her head on his chest.

He smiles holding her close closing his eyes "this is something I can get use to" he mumbles smiling. Brian walks in the room sitting by the foot of the bed watching the movie. He usually does this when Abraham is watching a movie. He crosses his legs leaning on the bed Abraham smiles "why don't you pick the next movie" he nods grabbing a movie putting it in. He climbs on the bed laying next to him he smiles leaning against him watching the movie Abraham smiles rubbing his head. "I could really get use to this" he thinks to himself as he watches the movie. He looks at Brian as he starts falling asleep leaning on him.

He smiles closing his eyes he yawns stretching out before falling asleep. Abraham looks at them smiling this was his family now and soon he'd have a newborn baby to watch grow up. He looks at the ceiling, thinking of ways to keep the baby safe and not bring an attention to the hotel. He leans on the wall looking at them "don't worry I'll find a way to keep all of you safe" he smiles before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	22. Update

**A/N:** Just saying this now before people ask. I'm not stopping the story because of the season 7 premiere. I love typing this story and I haven't been following the show so far and I'm not starting now. So don't worry I refuse to stop this story so it's not ending any time soon.


	23. Sorry

Sorry I haven't posting much for Brains and Brawns but I'm working on other stories. Don't worry this story is still my main priority but my mind is out of ideas right now so I'm working on other stories to let my brain think of new ideas. I'm working on a Carl x OC, Rosita x Gavin and Eugene x Dawn. Eugene and Rosita's stories won't be the same as Sadie and Abraham's they'll go off on their own paths.


	24. Baby William

As the months go on Sadie and Abraham start getting more and more prepared for the baby that will be there in a few days. Sadie smiles watching Abraham build the crib "shouldn't you be done by now" he huffs "it won't go together" he mumbles she laughs, "Just ask someone for help" he shacks his head "I got this". She smiles "if you say so" she stands up putting her hand on her stomach "we still need formula and baby food" he nods "I'll get that soon just let me finish this" she nods leaving the room. Abraham stands up "finally done" he smiles leaving the room walking downstairs he grabs his bag and gun "I'll go get some baby food I'll be back soon" she grabs his hand "take Gavin I don't want you going alone when the babies almost here".

He looks at her "alright I'll take him" she smiles kissing his cheek "thank you" he nods walking to Gavin grabbing his collar dragging him to the door "hey let me go" Gavin huffs. "You're coming with me Sadie doesn't want me going alone with the baby so close" he leaves the hotel he sighs getting on his feet following him to a store. "So you think we shouldn't have had the baby" Abraham looks at him he shrugs "it's not my place to say but yea you should have waited until we could get a fence around the openings on the hotel". He looks at him "well it's coming and you can either be there for it or not I don't care but Sadie does".

He huffs walking in the store walking to the baby stuff "just get what you need and lets go" he crosses his arms Abraham huffs grabbing the baby food putting it in his bag Gavin bumps into the radios making them go off "shit turn those of" he looks at him he hits the buttons trying to turn them off. "They're a try me thing I can't stop them" he looks at him "crap here they come" he looks at the door as walkers start pilling in "the office" Gavin points at it they run in the office closing the door. "Man how am I supposed to get back" Abraham starts pacing around he looks at him "calm down we'll get out of here".

A few hours past and Abraham's radio goes off he rubs his eyes waking up grabbing it "Sadie" "I'm certainly not Sadie but you need to get back" Eugene answers him. He sits up "why" "well your baby's coming and it isn't waiting". He stands up "what it wasn't due for another week" he shrugs "well it's coming and Sadie wants you here" he puts the radio down going to help Dawn deliver the baby. Abraham puts the radio back on his belt he kicks Gavin's leg "get up you're getting me back Sadie went into labor". Gavin sits up yawning "I'll get you home just stop kicking me" he stands up walking to the door he puts his ear to it listening.

"They sound distant we could make a run for the door and bolt home" he looks at him he nods "fine" he grabs his bag putting it over his shoulders. He grabs his gun "3, 2, 1" he busts down the door running to the exit. He shoots any walkers in their way when they get out Abraham puts a log between the door handles. He looks at the door catching his breath "now let's get home" Gavin nods running to the hotel. Abraham runs inside running to his and Sadie's room he opens the door running inside. He walks over sitting on the bed as Sadie bounces a black blanket she smiles looking at him "he only cried for a bit he's a tough guy already".

He smiles taking the blanket pushing the hood of it down "look a patch of red hair" he smiles she leans on him "his eyes don't have their color yet I guess will find out if he has blue or green eyes when they come in" he smiles nodding. She smiles rubbing his head "he's perfect" he nods kissing his forehead. She yawns leaning against him he smiles "you should get some sleep I'll watch him" she nods laying down getting comfortable.

He bounces William walking around the room as Sadie sleeps. He looks at the clock "11 pm" he looks at William he looks back at him smiling he's wide awake. He smiles "buddy it's time for bed I'll feed you and then we go to bed" he squeaks looking at him he smiles grabbing the bottle he puts it in his mouth sitting on a chair William eats curling up he closes his eyes finishing the bottle. He smiles writing the time and how much he ate in a notebook he looks at him "alright bed" he stands up laying him in the crib he covers him up leaning on the crib "night little man you're life will be difficult but we'll all be here to help you" he smiles. Baby William is born and his life has begun. Nothing should go wrong, right?


	25. SORRY guys

OMG guys I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stop writing it's just with the holidays and November I was beyond sick so I'll make it up by writing two chapters and then posting them right after each other.


	26. New home part 1

William never cries it's almost like he knows if he cries bad things will start to happen. William is now 6 months old and he has two teeth. Sadie smiles sitting in front of him he's leaned on a pillow. "Al right William point at your dad" she smiles he points at Abraham smiling and blowing a spit bubble she smiles nodding "where is Brian" he points at Brian smiling. She smiles "that's right now where is baby William" he looks around before pointing in a mirror pointing at himself she smiles "you're smart" he smiles laughing. She stands up "it's daddy's turn to feed you" Abraham stands up "come here little man" he picks him up walking to the kitchen William smiles babbling kicking Abraham he laughs "someone's in a good mood" he smiles.

He puts him in his highchair sitting down feeding him his baby food he eats it smiling hitting the tray to the highchair he smiles "someone was a hungry boy" he smiles blowing spit bubbles he laughs cleaning him off. He takes him back to their room laying him on the blanket Sadie has out for him to play on he looks at him cooing he kneels down rubbing his head "be good for your mom I'm going out for a while" he smiles scooting over to Sadie laying his head on her hand she smiles rubbing his head looking at Abraham "be safe William needs his father" he stands up "I'll be fine don't worry and taking Gavin and Eugene" she nods leaning back. He kisses her forehead "I'll be back shortly don't worry" he leaves the room walking to the front door.

He leans on the wall waiting for Gavin and Eugene Gavin walks over putting his hands in his pockets he looks at him "have a nice time" he nods "yea but how can you tell" he points at his hair "unless you just woke up your hair usually doesn't look like that". He grabs his gun "I had some fun before I left" he puts it over his shoulder he laughs "careful or you'll have a baby to watch" he roles his eyes "we use protection". He crosses his arms waiting for Eugene "what is he doing" he shrugs "his hair maybe" he roles his eyes "I think he loves that hair more than any person". Eugene walks over "I'll have you know that is false" Abraham looks at him "whoa you got a hair cut" he crosses his arms "Dawn thought I should cut it to be safer" he nods "it looks good".

He gives him a gun he takes it checking the clip "what're we looking for" "I'm getting more food for William that boy can eat". He looks at Gavin "what're you getting" Gavin rubs his neck "well I'm looking for an engagement ring" Abraham smiles "tying the knot I see" he nods "yea I think she's the one" he smiles looking at Eugene "and you". Eugene shrugs "Maurice's birthday is coming up so I'm getting him a present". Abraham smiles "you're treating that boy like your own" he rubs his neck "I'm the only father he's known" he nods pushing the dresser out of the way "the mall awhile away would be the best bet for all of us" Gavin leaves the hotel Abraham follows him "how far is it" he looks at him he shrugs "a half an hour maybe 45 minutes if we walk" he sighs "now I wish we didn't get our truck stolen" he shrugs "just walk" he starts walking.

When they get there they all go to the stores the need. Abraham goes to a baby store, Eugene goes to a kid's toy store, and Gavin goes to a jewelry store. Abraham walks down the aisles stepping over rubble he stops at the baby food grabbing some putting it in his bag. "This should last him for awhile" he smiles walking down the aisles he stops at the clothes looking at them he grabs one reading the shirt "my dad would beat your dad but he can't beat my mom" he smiles putting it in his bag leaving the store.

Let's see what Eugene is up to. Eugene walks inside the store looking at the toys "what would a boy of Maurice's age want" he grabs a stuffed animal "I believe he's too mature for this" he puts it back. He walks around looking at a science kit for older kids he grabs it looking at it "this is something he'd enjoy" he smiles putting it in his bag leaving the store "he is like my son" he mumbles.

Time to look at Gavin. Gavin looks at the rings kneeling down "man I don't know what one to grab" he opens the back looking at them "I think I'll grab this one" he grabs a gold ring with a heart carved in the middle. He smiles standing up "it looks good" he puts it in his pocket walking out of the store "I hope she likes it" he mumbles.

The meet up by the door to the mall "get what you need" Abraham looks at them they nod "alright then let's get home" the walk back to the hotel talking to each other. What they don't know is that something happened when they were gone.


	27. New home part 2

When they get back the door is wide open "I thought we closed the door" Abraham walks inside "shit walkers" Gavin shots them. Abraham shoots them "how'd they get in "we must have forgotten to block the door" Eugene shoots them "get the girls and kids" Eugene runs to his and Dawn's room "I'll get Dawn and Maurice" Gavin runs down a hall "I'll get Rosita Mika and Lizzie" Abraham runs upstairs "I got Sadie Brian and William".

Eugene shots the walkers in front of the door opening it a bullet wizzes by his head "Maurice calm down" he looks at him "Eugene what happened why are they here" he sighs "we forgot to block the door when we left" he glares "this is your fault then" he sighs "yea". He sighs "we'll fight later right now we need to get out where's your mom" he sighs "I don't know she left the hotel" he sighs "at least she might be safe" he grabs the bags leaving the hotel with Maurice.

Gavin runs down the hallways running to Mika and Lizzie's room "girls are you in there" "Gavin is that you" Mika slowly opens the door looking at him. He kneels down "are you two ok" she nods hugging him he hugs back rubbing her back "don't worry you're safe now I'll make sure you get out alive" she nods letting go of him he stands "lets go you two we need to get Rosita" Mika nods following him Lizzie follows close behind holding her gun. "Rosita come on" Rosita looks at him grabbing her bag and gun "what took you so long" he sighs "we had to go pretty far away" she nods leaving the room. He follows her shooting any walkers in the way.

Abraham opens the door to his room "get away from that" he grabs a walker standing over William's crib he stabs it looking in the crib he moves the blankets "William Sadie" he yells "Abraham" Sadie opens the bathroom door holding William Brian is behind her. He looks at her running over hugging her "are you guys alright" she nods "a little shaken up but fine" he nods rubbing William's head while he whimpers shacking he looks at Brian "you alright buddy". Brian nods "yea I kept mom and William safe" he smiles "good boy now lets get out of here" he leaves the hotel with them closely behind him.

Eugene looks at them "what now" Abraham sighs "we find somewhere to live and fast" he looks at kids "we can't be out here long they need somewhere to live" Gavin closes his eyes thinking "if I remember correctly the military base I was at was just overrun we can easily take it back". Abraham nods "alright we'll try" he looks at him "lead the way" he nods walking ahead. As they walk everyone does their own thing. Mika is with Gavin.

"So where are we going" she looks at him holding his hand like a daughter would her dad. He smiles "a military base" she tilts her head "what's that" he smiles "it's where I lived for a year before this all started". She nods "so it's safe" he sighs, "we can only hope". She nods looking at the walls "is this it" he nods "yea" he looks at Abraham and Eugene "come on let's clear it out" Abraham nods grabbing his gun "I want to help" Brian looks at him he looks at him "no it's not safe" he huffs "I'm not a child I can handle myself".

He sighs looking at Sadie. Sadie look at them nodding "just keep him safe" he nods "let's go boy" he smiles following him holding his gun he slowly opens the gate looking at the walkers. "Stay quiet and take out as many as you can with our knives" they nod splitting off killing as many as they can. After what was about an hour they finally kill them all. Abraham wipes his forehead looking at Brian "good job buddy" he smiles "thanks dad" he walks over to Sadie. He blinks before smiling following him. They were a little weary that night so they slept all together. The next day they were going to check out the storage building for any supplies.


End file.
